A Hundred and Twenty Tales of the Avengers
by Derek Metaltron
Summary: Sixteen Heroes. Alone they are extraordinary, together they are the Avengers! A series of one shots using the Hundred Theme Challenge (and more) with an array of Avenger Duos including Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Spidey, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Wasp, Captain Marvel and more! Now Up, Ch1 - Captain Marvel and Wasp: Introductions.
1. Introduction

And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat. On that day the Avengers were born, to fight the foes no single super hero could stand! Over the years their roster has prospered and has changed many times, but their glory has never been denied! For now...

**Iron Man**, the Invincible Knight for the Twenty First Century...

**Thor**, the Mighty and Mysterious God of Thunder...

**Hulk**, the Incredible Man turned Monster...

**Ant Man**, the Astonishing Size Changer...

**Wasp**, the Wonderful Fashion Designer turned heroine and leader...

**Captain America**, the War Flung Sentinel of Liberty...

**Hawkeye**, the Sensational Bowman and Misunderstood Villain turned Hero...

**Scarlet Witch**, the Reality Shifting Hex Empowered Magic User...

**Quicksilver**, the Protective but Hot Tempered Speedster...

**Black Panther**, the Fearless Guardian of Wakanda...

**Black Widow**, the Agile Red Room Prodigy turned SHIELD Agent...

**Vision**, the Intangible Android who defied his Creator...

**Spider-Man**, the Amazing Wall Crawler and Web Spinner...

**Captain Marvel**, the Kree Empowered Woman of the Skies...

**Spider-Woman**, the Pheromoned HYDRA Puppet turned Super Heroine...

**Wolverine**, the Uncanny Clawed Mutant...

For all of these men and women, they have chosen to answer and hear the cry... **AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Hey, welcome to my new one-shot anthology series for the Avengers, inspired by similar works such as Reborn Dark Phoenix's 'Mighty and Marvelous' (with Peter and Carol as a pairing) and Of Miracles and Men's 'Dr Wagner: Or How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love the Lightning' (with Kurt and Ororo as a pairing.) And what with this year seeing a new Avengers film, I wanted to do a series of one shots with the most renowned Avenger characters. So here's a quick Q and A so you know what to expect..._

**_Q: How many one shot chapters are you planning?_**

_A: As the title states, a hundred and twenty, which is liable to take a while to complete, very likely more than a year._

**_Q: How do the stories work?_**

_A: I've made a list of word prompts, mostly taken from the Hundred Themes Challenge you can find on the internet, and assigned each to a set of two Avengers. In each fic they will be the focus of the one-shot and the prompt used to shape the story. I've selected sixteen Avengers in total - the ones mentioned above - and each one will have one-shots with all of the other fifteen! This team up or interaction idea meets you might get to see two Avengers together you don't usually see together! And of course pairs who hang out all the time too, but in interesting stories I hope._

**_Q: The examples you gave above involve romantic pairings, will there be romance in some or all of the pairs you've picked?_**

_A: Probably not extensively save where romantic relationships might have been canon (Hawkeye and Spider Woman or Captain Marvel and Spider-Man) or arguably viable in some verses (I have a fondness for Bruce and Natasha in the MCU!). This series will be more about friendship, comradely and occasional rivalry, not to mention both of the characters being Avengers._

**_Q: Why no Hercules/Luke Cage/Doctor Strange/Wiccan/Other Avenger Character?_**

_A: I wanted a nice sized list of Avengers without going crazy and ending up with a hundred Avengers, because that would be impossible! That's not to say that other Avengers and Marvel characters might appear in a one-shot - and you can expect some Super Villains to appear in a few - but the sixteen selected are some of the most iconic (or quirky) Avengers and my favs, so they'll be the focus._

**_Q: But Wolverine?_**

_A: Logan was a late addition to the list and whilst I know some people think of him more as an X-Man than an Avenger, he's fun enough to play alongside them, so I figured I'd include him._

**_Q: Which versions of those characters are you using, and what verses?_**

_Most of the stories I write will probably be from the classic comic universe, though if I have the right idea a MCU or Ultimate or other universe fic is possible. That means that it is possible you might see Falcon's Captain America, the female Thor, Scott Lang or Eric O'Grady's Ant Man etc._

**_Q: What will be the first chapter and when is it coming?!_**

_A: The first one-shot will focus on Captain Marvel and Wasp and is aptly entitled 'Introductions', I'm hoping it'll be up some time shortly. Hoping for semi regular updates around my other fics._

**_Q: How long will each chapter be?_**

_A: There is likely to be some scope for larger fics but most should range about 2000 words long, since I don't want huge work on each chapter if there's going to be a hundred and twenty of them!_

**_Q: I have an idea for a prompt for two of the above Avengers, can I suggest it to you?_**

_A: Sure thing, whilst I have prompts in mind for all the characters I'm not against hearing others. Give me your suggestions in reviews or by IM, whatever works for you._

**_Q: I like the idea of this! Will you do something similar for the X-Men?_**

_A: It's something I have considered, if you like the idea of that let me know! I suspect it wouldn't be something I would work on until I was about halfway through this anthology though, probably in 2016 to tie in with X-Men: Apocalypse._

_Anyway, hope that's answered some of your questions, so thanks for reading and I'll hope to get the first chapter up shortly (together with more Ravencroft_ _for Spidey and a new original Avengers story)._


	2. Captain Marvel & Wasp: Introductions

**AN: First chapter now up, bit of a shorter one as I confess not to having written Captain Marvel and Wasp before, but hopefully I got their thoughts down just right in an adaption of their first meeting. Enjoy!**

**###**

Janet Van Dyne remembers first properly meeting Carol Danvers at an early morning Avengers meeting, the blonde haired super heroine having assisted a number of her party with the latest incursion of villainy, she's long forgotten what it was by today. Janet remembers seeing that impassive expression at she glances about, a guest for the day, and realising with her well-developed intuition regarding people – an ability she values as highly as any size changing and insect communication powers – that the woman is still nervous. An Air Force Colonel and she still clearly a little awed to being in the presence of Captain America, Thor, Iron Man and the rest. It makes Janet smile. Despite that determined attempt to keep a mask of total security, knowing that Carol probably feels that way makes her very… human. Kree powers or not.

So she smiles at her politely from across the Mansion's dining room.

Carol Danvers remembers first properly meeting Janet Van Dyne at an early morning Avengers meeting, their guest for the day after some super threat she's since forgotten after all those assumed personas, and her here in her first, Ms Marvel. She's still getting used to these powers of hers and for all her training as an air force pilot, and those solo battles with villains like Mystique, Super Skrull and MODOK, being here in the presence of the Avengers, the cream of the crop… well, who wouldn't feel a bit nervous? Even if she does technically outrank Captain Rogers and manages to deal with Stark's evident charisma professionally when he flirts with her. Then her eyes turn to Janet and she realises the woman is smiling at her politely. Once she might have found the idea that a fashion designer was worthy to stand next to a war legend, armoured genius, god of thunder and hulking monster to be a strange one, but she has intuition too. She knows that Janet is as good as any of them.

So she smiles back.

With that polite smile in return Janet heads over to the young woman, glass of juice from Jarvis in hand as he stops to stand next to her by the table, flashing Tony a quick, testing look which makes him cough and glance to either of them. "Oh, right, sorry. Ms Marvel… Carol… met Janet Van Dyne, my fellow founding member."

They shake each other by the hand, Jan noting the firm but friendly grip of her fellow super heroine as they do so. "Nice to meet you Carol."

"Likewise, Janet."

It's a simple introduction between two women who are quite different in nature, but who also share a very special occupation. And through all the times since – resting up by the poolside of Avenger Mansion, defending each other from shapeshifting aliens and armoured despots, trying to console when the greatest intrusion and betrayal takes its course, going on fashion trips and secret tours of government facilities… they become very good friends. Fellow heros. Comrades in arms.

_Avengers._

**###**

**Next: Captain America and Hulk in 'Complicated'!**


End file.
